blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 1.10
New Content * New map Port Bay introduced: a map with varied terrain in North American. * New feature that allows resetting crew skills is added: now players will be able to redistribute earned crew experience. * Option to mark all news as read on the News tab added. * New type of equipment introduced: Automatic Fire Extinguisher (replaces Manual Fire Extinguisher). Balance Improvements Jagdpanther: * HP increased from 920 to 1050. * For 8.8cm Pak L/56 gun, reload speed decreased from 5.4 to 5.2s. * For 8.8cm Pak 43 L/71 gun, reload speed decreased from 5.54 to 5.2s; aiming speed decreased from 2.3 to 1.7 s. * View range extended to 250 m. T25 AT: * HP increased from 890 to 980. * For 90mm AT Gun T15E2 gun, reload speed decreased from 6.7 to 5.7s. * For 105mm AT Gun T5E1 gun, reload speed decreased from 8.7 to 8s. T25/2: * HP increased from 850/900 (stock/top modification) to 970/1020 (stock/top modification). * For 90mm AT Gun M3 gun, reload speed decreased from 7.16 to 6.8s. * For 90mm AT Gun T15E2 gun, reload speed decreased from 7.16 to 5.7s. Т28: * For 90mm AT Gun T15E2 gun, reload speed decreased from 6.4 to 5.7s. T28 Prototype: * For 90mm AT Gun T15E2 gun, reload speed decreased from 6.97 to 5.7s. Fixes and Improvements * Skills interface reworked: # On reaching 100% mastery on a certain vehicle the player will receive a special notification. # Skill description section will now include additional information on the current skill progress, current tier upgrade, and the amount of experience required for the further upgrade. # Images of vehicles added to the buttons that lead to the vehicle skill training screen. * Platoon creation system reworked; a limitation on entering a Platoon game introduced when the vehicles differ by more than one tier. * Conditions of some missions reworked; rewards raised. Bugs in reward issuing fixed. * Arabic voiceovers reworked: radio effect reduced; speech intelligibility improved (AR). * Icons to cycle between viewing other vehicles, after the player was destroyed in battle, reworked. * Destroying the vehicle when all crew members are injured disabled: now in such case the player will be able to continue the battle until his HP reaches zero. * Possibility to enter more experience than the player has on the skill training screen added: in this case, the player will get the following notification: “Not enough Free Experience”. Bug Fixes * Bug with incorrect display of one-time offers for Premium account purchase fixed. * Battle loading screen improved: more space for vehicle names added. * Client crashes that occurred during platoon creation fixed. * Bug with disappearing in-game chat messages fixed. * Bug with players unable to browse chat contact list while waiting in the pre-battle queue fixed. * Bug with incorrect calculation of crew experience bonus fixed. * Bug with incorrect functioning of message counter on the chat icon fixed. * In-game notification and description texts reworked and improved. * A number of general game client errors and crashes fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)